


Malfunctions

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dark Past, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Jealousy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Room of Requirement, Roommates, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when the Room of Requirements isn't fully  fixed after the Battle of Hogwarts?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 48





	Malfunctions

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my 4 time trying to make a decent book so bear with me. Please comment and give Kudos. Thank you!

It was the middle of September, the second week of school. The cool chill of fall and the smell of reddening leaves surrounded the magical school of Hogwarts; a place where young witches and wizards come to learn magic. Hogwarts opened right after it's remodeling and construction. The new Headmaster, Professor, now Headmaster, McGonagall had sent letters to the 7th years who had missed their education due to the Battle at Hogwarts. There were some 7th years coming back just to finish their NEWTS, and especially the two best friends Harry and Hermione. 

Both them, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all coming back. Ron was busy doing Auror training at the Ministry so he couldn't join them.

Harry hadn't really decided on what to do for a job, that's why he wanted to finish his NEWTS to see where the path leads in the future. Hermione wanted and needed to get them since she couldn't do them during the Horcrux Hunt. She wanted them to be completed before she got a job. 

The Great Hall was loud with laughter and talking, it felt like Hogwarts was going back to what it was before. The ceiling was just as breathtaking as it was when the group of Gryffindors first entered the grand room. It lit everyone's faces with the cheery illusion of the bright day outside. Not to mention the floating candles that filled every first year with wonder. Hogwarts was truly amazing and made them feel like they were finally...

Home.

They were home again, Harry and Hermione thought as they walked into the Hall for another welcoming dinner. They've been missing Hogwarts for what felt years, and coming back from being in the tent the whole year, was hard. 

Both the Gryffindors went to their house table and began to eat the food that was presented in front of them. It was all a quiet dinner at the table before Seamus spoke. 

"Man I don't wanna retake Potions, double for that matter. I think I'll blow someone else's potion before mine." 

"Don't worry you'll blow something up either way, regardless of who's." Dean chuckled back to Seamus. That made most of them smile at that.

"Hopefully this year, you don't intentionally try to sabotage my potion for midterm again." Seamus snickered at all the pranking possibilities he could attempt on his friend. (and potential lover??? Scandalous!) 

"I don't know, mate. Don't give me any ideas or reasons. I only did that last year to get back at you for zapping me in my rear at a DA meeting." Harry scooped a mouth full of potatoes while watching his buddies bicker. 

"That reminds me; Hermione, Harry, are we going to continue the DA?" Dean turned his attention from his dark-haired friend to the two sitting across from him. 

Both mentioned teens looked at each other in careful consideration. The whole point of the DA was to teach the students of Hogwarts, no matter who they were, to defend themselves when the time came. The time had come and gone. Most of the students had already forgotten, and it's not like they needed it anymore. Sure, there was still the threat of Deatheaters and other magical beings, but since Umbitch was gone, they had a chance at learning proper DADA.

"Well, seeing as how we still don't have an actual DADA teacher that can teach us, yeah we will start it up again soon. Do you guys still have the fake galleon?" Harry asked looking back at them.

Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna nodded their heads and went back to continue eating the roast that was made for dinner. They let the conversation between them all die down before Harry and Hermione spoke to each other. 

"We will probably have to go see the room if it's still usable," Hermione said to them and Harry. The fire that happened there previously maybe could have caused the room to have some major changes, to what Hermione believes what the fire could have caused. 

"You and I can go up there tonight to see, Hermione," Harry responded, gulping down the last of his food in front of him. Hermione nodded and finished her food, walking through stone corridors with Harry up to the Room of Requirements.

They soon got there, allowing Harry to think of something to see if it would work. They walked in to see the familiar dummy posing as a death eater standing ready for dueling with the fire blazing. It looked as normal as ever as it did in the 5th year, but there was one thing different. 

The fire that was lit by the corner was gradually getting bigger, and the room was getting steadily hotter. Harry and Hermione only noticed after feeling the room temperature rise. Hermione ran to the door to see it was locked. "It's no good!" Hermione yelled in exasperation. She turned back to see the fire continuing to grow larger in size. Harry stood there looking deep into the fire until it was close enough for it's licking tendrils to burn his furrowed brows. They both looked at each other, then the fire until a white flash appeared to knock them both out. 

They both woke up after the strange sound and flash that happened moments ago, but the fire was calm and steady, all seemed like nothing happened. No signs of the white light nor burning hot singes

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione while dusting off. 

"Yeah I'm alright." she too said while getting up. She walked to the door to see if it was now unlocked. It opened with ease. 

That's weird. She thought. She opened the door more to see anybody else was out. Gladly there wasn't. She nodded at Harry to follow back to the dorms, but there was a problem. It seems that the usual way to get back was moved or replaced since it wasn't there. 

Harry too looked at the way to go back but then looked at the hallway's walls. It had the moving portraits, but they weren't the ones that were here normally, they were different. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. 

They needed to go to the Headmaster's office. 

It was darker outside than it was mere minutes ago. As they both were walking down the corridors there were the same old portraits but the patches of the new walls weren't there. It was like the Battle of Hogwarts didn't even happen. 

"Does anything feel weird to you?" Harry asked Hermione. It was a feeling as if something were nostalgic. 

"Yeah, something does feel weird. We need to know what's happening and that's by asking McGonagall." Hermione said back to him while stopping at the gargoyle who stands for the entrance to the office. 

"Fizzing Whizzbees," said Hermione to the gargoyle. Nothing happened. "That's also weird, I thought this was the password?" She questioned. 

They both looked at each other than at the gargoyle. Thinking and saying any type of magical candy that will let them through to the office. 

"Skeletal Sweets?" Harry questioned the gargoyle and it opened the winding staircase up to the office. Quizzical looks formed on their faces? What was going on here? 

They both walked up the staircase to the door and looked at each other. Harry opened the door not expecting to see who was sitting in the office chair. 

"Professor Dumbledore?"


End file.
